Dairy of Gotenks
by Gotenks
Summary: Part of life made up about the charater Gotenks,leading into tradity....


=-=Diary of Gotenks=-=  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
  
  
May 1st  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This is the first time i've wrote to you but im not planning on writing to you for long. I am 9 and I'm in the 4th grade at some stupid privite school. I got you for my birthday and at first I thought it was a stupid gift. Im pretty far into my school year and nothing much has happend. I think I have about 2 more months of school then i should be free. Free to do whatever I want.  
  
Your Owner,  
  
Gotenks  
  
  
  
May 5th  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today at school bit big wind. Some of the kids started to pick on me. If they only knew of my power to consintrate energy and so many other things. They would be in so much shit. My mother, well she says i shouldn't hur others. Heh, she doesnt even know I have these powers. Funny, I dont look anything like them, but somehow I am.  
  
Bye you Stupid Thing,  
  
Gotenks  
  
  
  
May 7  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today I got to play with the older kids. I played a game called basket ball. It was easy. I think they struggled with me being so good. Only the kids in my class knew I could jump that high. Every time i had the ball i would go in and out of the old kids legs and jump and through the ball in. The 8th graders called that move somthing but i dunno what it was. Those same kids kept on picken on me. Just wait, they'll get whats coming.  
  
What a waste of time,  
  
Gotenks  
  
  
  
May14  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Its been awhile scenced I last wrote to you. Its raining outside,yippey. So much homework to do on a weekend. WEEKENDS suck. All I ever do is do chors and go to church.  
  
Boring,  
  
Gotenks  
  
June 1  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I got bored of writing to you but now that I finished my homework and i beat all the games on my Play Station. Im planning on running away, i over heard my parents saying. "Should we tell him that we are not his real parents, and his parent died in a car crash?" I quick ran back up to my room and plopped my head into my pillow. It doesnt feel good to hear that. It just might have changed my life around.  
  
I dont understand why,  
  
Gotenks  
  
June 29  
  
Dear Beaten down old thing,  
  
I ran away and found a good place to hide. Living in a box isnt that bad. The rats can keep you company. And you somtimes find good tresures in the dumpster. I might return home. But, in knowing that they aren't my parents whats the use.  
  
I hate you,  
  
Gotenks  
  
July 3  
  
Dear journal,  
  
I returned to home after that night. They ran at my and cryed and hug me. I just gave them a scoul. "Why didn't you tell me,"I said "why didnt you tell me my parents died and your not my real parents." They looked at me in auw. My eyes began to water and i turned away and ran to my room. It was probly the worst day of my life. I would hate them for ever.  
  
Peace,  
  
Gotenks  
  
July 14  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Nothing to do on summer vacation.Except write to you. I planning on going to the movies on my bike or somthing so I dont sit here and write to you all day. Well im off to see some corny movie.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Gotenks  
  
July 14  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well I saw some gay movie and I just diecided to leave in the middle of it and play at the arcade. Some stupid kids there laughed at my hair and began to pull it. I told that to shut the fuck up and leave me alone. After I said that they got mad. The biggest kid decided to punch me in the mouth. I took it straight to the mouth and didnt even flinch. He punched several times more. I warned you. I took on swing to his stomauch and his went flying into one of the machines. I smirked and looked at his friends. They ran as fast as they could to the owner of the movie place. They came back with him and told him that I was reckless. I laughed when he said that. He kicked me out of the place and i flicked him off while he was looking at me walk away.  
  
Funny shit,  
  
Gotenks  
  
July 20  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I tried today to ride a skateboard. I wasnt very good at it. My foster parents said stick to rollerblading. So i went down to the skatepark and had some fun. Most of the people their were 15 years old or higher. Almost all of them had weed in their possesion. One of the kids in the bowl was smoking while he was skate'n. When i went to sit down so kid came up to me and asked if I wanted a joint. I just looked at him and said "Sorry but i wanna live past the age of 16, no thank you" He got mad just like the kid at the arcade. Before he could punch me i formed a ki ball in my hand. I said to him " You dont want this in your gut." He just jumped into the bowl again.  
  
Nobody needs to mess with me,  
  
Gotenks  
  
July 27  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I was just walking home and some guy tried to jump me of my money. He yeilded a dagger infront of me. I just grabbed it and bent it back. He had a weird look on his face. Like he just saw a ghost or somthing. He ran off seconds later. I could tell he was running his fastest, what a pansey. I walked home and just went up to my room. And i just started to write to you. Thats all that happend in my day.  
  
Stupid thug,  
  
Gotenks  
  
August 16  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I'm back into school and I'm in the 5th grade. We have alot of new kids. One was this really big kid that looked really mean. And one new girl i saw was so hot. I couldn't stop thinking about her. The other kids, well they are regular students. We got out half day today. The two new kids I told you about had already had alot of friends. We didn't get any homework so I can think about what to do next.  
  
Peace,  
  
Gotenks  
  
August 16  
  
Later,  
  
I went out with a few friends to the skatepark again. We had so much fun, and I learned how to fall and not kill yourself. We went back to my house and played 2on2 in basketball, we won of course. Because they dont know of my powers. Which means I can jump very high and dunk it. They just think I'm abnormal.  
  
Funny Funny,  
  
Gotenks  
  
August 20  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
School is so lame. There is no reason for me to be there. I mean i have straight A's and they asked if I wanted to move up a grade. But, I said no way, I have friend in this grade and I wont get to see them. They just said fine and let me go back to class. I cursed out the teacher in match class. It doesn't matter. He turned off his hearing aid. So he couldn't hear what i was saying. It was so funny. Later in the day we have some sex class i dont care about. The other kids like to laugh and giggle at the movies they show and the stuff we read, but I dont feel its that humorous.  
  
Stupid Fuckers,  
  
Gotenks  
  
August 28  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today at recess, it was so stupid. There is a big kid in 8th grade that thinks he can beat anyone up. He also likes Crystal, the new girl in our class that I like. So he began to beat all the boys in my class up one by one. When he came to me, he shoulda just turned away. But he had to learn the hard way. He ran at me and punched me to the ground. I quickly got up and said, "Go away if you got want to be hurt." He laughed and look to his friends and yelled, "hey guys he said I should back off if I dont wanna be hurt." They all laughed and he did to. People began to swarm around the fight. He tried to punch me in the face. But he got what was coming to him. I ducked and punched him in the gut and fired a tiny ki ball with my punch too. He flew to the side with the people hold him up and pushing him back in. He punch at me again. I did the same all over again. I chuckled and said "You dont understand, leave me alone!" He never got the picture. He ran at me and tried to punch me in the face again. I kneed him in the gut and he stood there in auw. I walked away and said, "I told you so." I dont think he heard me but he got what was coming to him.  
  
Peace,  
  
Gotenks  
  
  
  
September 17  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Its been awhile but, nothing much has happend. Just school alot of homework and nothing much. So I'm just writing to you so your not neglected.  
  
Peace Im out!,  
  
Gotenks  
  
  
  
September 21  
  
Dearl Journal,  
  
I lost! I lost! I lost 1on1 at basketball. Its impossible! Well not much happend today. That 8th grader came back to me today. He wanted a rematch, but I said, "No way remeber last time!?" He just gave me a dirty look and walked away. Later that day when I went to my locker, sand poored out of the locker as the 8th grader Sam passed by. Hes trying to get back at me. But I wont let that happen.  
  
Bye,  
  
Gotenks  
  
October 2  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Once again Sam walked to me and demanded a rematch. I simply said no. He got so tweeked he took a huge swing at me mouth. I hit the ground, but quickly got back up. I tried to reason with him but he came at me with a kick. I just blocked it and tried to reason with him again. He attempted to punch me again while saying "NO!" I grabbed his hand and began to crush it. The harder I crushed his hand the louder he screamed. People began to swam around us again. I let go and walked away. I stopped and said "Have you had enough or are you going to keep trying to attack me and hurt me when you cant?" I continued to walk after that. He never learned he later came to me again. Just said no and walked away.  
  
Im out G'night  
  
Gotenks  
  
October 20  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Im looking around for a costume but haven't found one. I'm thinking of just going as myself. Sam just thought I would be scary by myself. I really know why he's picking on me. He doesn't want to be hurt again. Well he shouldn't be messing with me anymore or some big prank is gunna be pulled on him.  
  
See Ya,  
  
Gotenks  
  
October 31  
  
w00t,  
  
I got sooo much candy its crazyness. I counted them all up, and I have 573 candy bars. I've only ate 10 candy bars. I guess its not smart to hit every house in the city. I think im going to sell some of my candy or give it away to some poor kids or somthing. Its just to much to eat. It was great on Mischief Night. I just love egging nice cars and tagging houses. I almost got caught on my 4th house. The guy came after me with a frying pan. I dont know for some reason but he did. To bad im the fastest runner in the world. I dusted him. Well im getting tired and Im about to hit the sack....And no not that sack!  
  
G'Night,  
  
Gotenks  
  
  
  
November 12  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Back to normal boring days at school. God, cant they give us longer breaks!? Like a month or two. Well im just gunna go out and play basketball and go to the skatepark.  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Gotenks  
  
Later that day  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I boke my arm while I was blading, I know i didnt though, I cant its impossible. The dumbass doctor thought it was bad cause the kids that ran to my mom and dad somthing was serious with me. I know i didnt break and single bone. I bet my charts got mixed up with some other kid's. Stupid fucks at the skatepark. Oh well im sitting here, fine, with a cast on. Im just drawing some lil character dudes in my new sketch book my mom got me.  
  
Damn kids,  
  
Gotenks  
  
  
  
November 20  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Its my grandmothers birhtday and I dont have anything to give to her. Oh well, she'll die soon anyway, she's living off oxygen tanks and is going blind. What a waste of time this will be. I wish i could go and play hoops or somthing. Oh well.  
  
O well, Bye,  
  
Gotenks  
  
Later the 20th  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well, just as i said my grandmother, died. Seems her oxygen tank ran out of oxygen. Now everyone is looking at my Grandfather in discrase for not filling it up, when he dont even have his legs. I dont know why I should care about these two. They arent my real grandma and grandpa.  
  
No loss for me,  
  
Gotenks  
  
  
  
December 14th  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Its my birthday! lots and lots of presents for me. I feel great and happy. I got lots of new stuff and cool clothes. I know its a mirical, COOL CLOTHES!Oh Well forget you im off to have some fun on my new blades.  
  
Peace Im Out,  
  
Gotenks  
  
  
  
December 19th  
  
Dear Faget ass Journal,  
  
I got my kast off. But there is some bad news and some ok news. Well today at school I walked up to Crystal to ask her somthing special. I slowly walked up to her and her friends. She snapped at me, "What do you want!?" I sat there frightend. I mumbled, "Would you like to go out somtime?" She just looked at her friends and giggled amongest themselves. One of them didnt giggle,I guess she understood me. I got the picture, she wasnt mature enough to understand. She probablly still thinks boys have koodies. She gave me a strange look as I walked away, likes she didnt mean anything. Oh well, my chances with her are over I thought as I walked to the beaches(very far away). I just laid my head down and thought about things. What do I need to do to impress her. I should just give up. Fuck it i hate her!  
  
I FUCKING HATE YOU,  
  
Guess who  
  
  
  
December 19th  
  
The good news,  
  
When school got out I just stayed there and thought about things. One of Crystals friends approached me then. She had told me that what Crystal had said wasnt very nice. She was Crystal's best friend,Kristine. At that point it made me feel better about myself. She sat down next to me and just started to say that she Crystal was being herself. I laughed, because i knew that there would be a negetive reaction from her when I asked her out. Kristine got p and walked away saying, "your a cool kid, keep it that way...." I felt as though somone really cared about me.  
  
Bye,  
  
Gotenks  
  
January 8th  
  
Back to school,  
  
This year for chistmass I got a 6 string bass guitar! with an amp. I've been jammin on it ever since I got it. I got a few beats down and some songs as well. Im taking lessons ASAP. And at school today i hung around with Kirstine a lil bit. My friends thought i had a crush on her. I told them no, she just a nice person to me, unlike them. They gave me a strange look and got up and went away. I beileve I just lost my friends. They wern't really friends anyway.  
  
Im out for awhile,  
  
Gotenks  
  
March 1st  
  
Whoa sorry lil buddy,  
  
I just lost you and went frantic over loosing you and I just found you. I threw you out the window because I hated you. It was in the bush forawhile intill I found yah. Kristine and I have become better friend then I had expected. I taught her how to play a few song on the guitar and she was pretty good at it. I can listen to any song and immediatly play it. Its all good. Except, my so called friends are now playing tricks on me. Who cares, they had never cared about me.  
  
BYE!,  
  
Gotenks  
  
March 21st  
  
More good news,  
  
Hey lil thang. I got a flyer about a band looking for a bass player. I ran to audition. They were much older then me, maybe around 18,19 years old. They said, "alright lil man show us yah stuff." I played the hardest song possible. Once i was done performing for them, their beer bottles dropped to the ground and astonishment. I still feel like im sweating. They gave me the tabs and music lyrics and everything on the spot.  
  
WooT,  
  
Gotenks  
  
May 3rd  
  
Just some stuff,  
  
Well, i realized that later today Kristine and I were more then friends. We walked to school as usal and I just had to ask her somthing. I stopped her and said somthing like....Krist[the name I call her] , would you care to go out on a date with me somtime. She gave me a smile and I knew she would say yes cause at that point it felt like heaven. She simply said yes. I asked her if Friday was good. She said she wasn't doing anything at the time so,ok . I asked her where she wanted to go. She told me anywhere was fine so i said ok the movie's it is. She giggled. I kept asking her what the whole time to school after that. She repetedly said "nothing".  
  
3 points for Gotenks!  
  
The End of Life  
  
This is Gotenks (foster)parents,  
  
At school today, May 4th. There was a shooting at the school. 3 masked men dicided to have fun by killing a few people. They stormed into the 5th grade class first. Once they walked in the front door they opened fire one of the students. It was Kristine  
  
that was getting shot at. Investigators believed that Our son [tear drops lands on this spot smearing the ink] jump infront of the bullets and took 10 shots to the crest. Hitting all his organs in which he needs to survive. He had saved Kritine and the class because the men reallized what they have done and ran off. They have not been caught. Investigators still dont believe that Gotenks would have died when he was shot, somthing else had taken him. We Beileve god has.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][[]][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][]  
  
The Parents later sent the diary to Kristine, she never got it intill 3 years later. She was still crying over that the fact that Gotenks risked his life for her. After she had read it she burned it. She did this in knowing that the pain of that day would come to haunt her. Later that evening Kristine had gotten up and threw up 12 times in a matter of 1 hour. As she was walking to her bed, she somehow combusted. Nobody knew how it happened, some believe it was a sign. The neighbors saw the lights from the house and called the police...................... The room was covered in blood, but there was no peices of skin or parts of Kristine's body.  
  
They never got to go one their date that Friday  
  
  
  
Dah end yo. 


End file.
